Races
There are many unique races in this world, originating from different places and harboring different cultures and believes, each worshiping their own gods and fighting for what they believe. Not all races are equally powerful and capable of the same things, their unique features and characteristics makes some races better than others in certain things and capable of doing some things others aren't. most of the well known sentint races come from one of three origins: The Arans, the Ellyhois and the Heranogs or Hearthborn as some call them. Arans When the Ta'Mui fled into Natu, those that came through the soil and earth became the Arans. Strong and hardy, they are capable of enduring in harsh conditions. they have a resilience that has allowed the mto perdure and expand. The arans became the largest spread race across HagilRuhn. Many studious Historians and biologists believe many of the modern races to be descendants of the Arans, and in fact, many members of these races seem to agree with the statement. * Hadorans * Padorans * Alerans * Belerans Ellyhois When the Ta'Mui fled into Natu, those that came through the Astra (stars) became the Ellyhois. Delicate and mystical, they have maintained a connection with the magical essences from Artareum which makes the arcane energies flow keenly through them. The Ellyhois quickly adapted to their new environments, learning and cooperating with nature to survive, although they always remained somewhat abject to the material world. Ellyhois settled in diverse places, usually those that had more connection to the mystical energies of Artareum, and related in different ways to their environments, which resulted in the development of different races within the Ellyhois. * Nyrians (High Elves) * Nyrume (Wood Elves) * Tanyrion (Gnomes) * Kinuves Heranogs The Heranogs are a peculiar family of races. They differ from the Arans and the Ellyhois in that they weren't Ta'Mui that travelled to Natu but rather they were born there. Ta'Mui lived in the outer planes and had control over them, but no one had jurisdiction over Natu and so Karmos decided he would have beings originate there so that Ta'Mui wouldnt think it was theirs to conquer and fight over. These new beings would be sturdy ones, capable of withstanding the strong environment and heavilly physical properties of Natu, having a natural ease to dominate and prevail in these environments. The Heranogs where born in the molten heart of Natu, the very center of it and also thought to be the hottest place in Karmos, although other races have never been even close to it. They developed hard scales to cover their body, allwing them to endure in the extream heat and survive. For long, they lived around the heart, feeding from the energy bursts of their creation, but soon they realized they were becoming too many and started making their way to the surfaces of Natu. Originally they were all the same, but with Time and through their journey they started adapting differently to circumstances creating different races out of the Heranogs. * Sauramis (Lizardmen) * Kimunos * Dragons Rare or Mythical Races Mythical races are mysterious, great or long forgotten peoples, whose sight might be extremely unconventional. Many people in the world are usually unaware of their existance and most never see one in their lives. * Dwarves * Inqu * Tieflings * Halflings